


Fall From Glory - Alexandrite

by Hunting In The East Lands (easternCriminal)



Series: Alexandrite HamilGem [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Ham - Freeform, gem au, kind of an openign type of thing, universe establishing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/Hunting%20In%20The%20East%20Lands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandrite reflects on their life and is forced to face the reality of their current situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall From Glory - Alexandrite

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander - Alexandrite
> 
> George - Blue Kyanite
> 
> John Laurens - Red Tourmaline
> 
> Lafayette - Aquamarine
> 
> Hercules - Amber
> 
> Aaron - Fire Opal
> 
> Jefferson - purple fluorite
> 
> Madison - citrine

Home World gem colony 1776. There was a time when this rock, floating in space, was another mindless colony simply doing as Home World ordered. And then one day, it simply wasn’t. Gem Colony 1776 attempted to rename itself Aventurine based on the gem most commonly found in the core of the planet, keeping it together, and found itself in the midst of a revolution.  

Before that, an Alexandrite was created on an already settled Gem Colony. No one said it outloud, but Alexandrite’s weren’t common gems, a fact that disrupted the order of things, because how were you to decide what to do with a gem when they weren’t plentiful? Alexandrite managed to live just under the radar for most of his life. An older gem, a pearl, took care of him. She taught him everything he needed to know, and managed to keep him out of the system. Through her Alexandrite learned how to summon a weapon from gem, it’s place on the left side of his head.

It was what appeared to be a large quill, something only the highest up Gem’s used to write with. He was delighted when he discovered that not only could it be used to write, but should the need arise it could stiffen and become a unique looking blade.

A wave of corruption went through their Colony, and Alexandrite and his Pearl, his maternal figure, held onto each other as the corruption threatened to overcome them. The corruption passed over Alexandrite, but pearl could feel it taking hold of her. She could never quite get a grasp on summoning a weapon. After several days, the corruption changed her form, and the some Quartz authorities came and destroyed her without a second thought as Alexandrite watched on.

For a time, a Gem close to his Pearl took him in. Moonstone. A few months later Alexandrite walked in on Moonstone a second before they pierced their own gem, cleaving it clear in half, with their own sword. 

After that Alexandrite was put in several trade ports, forced to watch as crates full of gems were shuttled off to who knows where. Countless species that Home World had deemed ‘unclean’ were kept as slaves, and many times he watched them die. He wasn’t sure how to feel about those creatures that were not gems dying. It was so different than from when a gem was crushed. It was messy, and liquid ran everywhere, and even though their forms were still there,  _ they  _ weren’t there. 

Alone, they would haunt his thoughts, and Alexandrite would cry.

A Meteor Shower took out half of the colony once, and Alexandrite watched as everything he knew was torn down around him. He took out his quill, and he began to write down everything that had happened to him, hiding the books he filled from any other gems. He became afraid of becoming a target of the Diamond Authority. There had been tales of Gems being poofed and taken, and brainwashed, and forgetting who they really were. 

He thought of Moonstone. He would not be one.

He hid in a shipment, and stowed away to the Gem Colony 1776, right before it was cut off from any trade and revolted. He was pleased with this part of the story, the part where he becomes surrounded by friends. Where he is allowed to think without fear. And Alexandrite would love to spend his time reminiscing the tales of his time on Aventurine. 

“Alexandrite!”

He really wanted to focus on the past.

“Alexandrite, please, we need you!”

It certainly was better

“Kyanite, he isn’t responding!”

Than the present.

oOo

“Red Tourmaline?” Even as he spoke the words Alexandrite could feel every fiber of his being aching, hurting,and his hands were curled around an item respectively. What on colony could he be holding. There was no response. He opened his eyes, and found himself staring up at the stars.

Huh, that was funny - usually the stars were disrupted by transportation streams. He fingers twitched around the two items in his hands. He brought them up to his face for inspection. One, almost glowing, orange piece of amber. The other a perfect Fire Opal. Alexandrite felt sick.

They had been on a mission to rescue Amber, things had gone awry, and suddenly he had been alone, tossed through space. Obviously he had landed somewhere. 

Perhaps even more worryingly came the question as to where were the others. Alexandrite forced himself to his feet, and took in his surroundings. He was in a large crater, probably caused by the impact of his form hitting the planet. It was incredibly dark out, and he gently placed Amber and Fire Opal in the center of the crater, where he knew he could find them again. He took out his quill, let it dimly illuminate the the area around him, and slowly gathered the others,running his fingers frantically over each of them, checking for cracks.

His paused on Ametrine, feeling the jagged scratch going down one side of his gem. There was nothing he could do about it right now. He gently placed Ametrine with the others. He gathered all of them up in his arms, and began moving out of the crater. He would have to find a safe place where the Diamond Authority wouldn’t at least immediately find them. 

This planet was strange. It didn’t look like any of the other Colonies he had seen. The ground was soft, and different objects came out of the ground in no discernible pattern. Most of them looked like large gemstones, except they weren’t. They were softer, and felt different. They felt alive, in a different way than gems. 

He eventually located a cave, a place half hidden by odd cloth like material. He tore down some soft and squishy stuff off the walls and created a small cushioned area and placed his companions down. He rested himself up against the side of the cave, the familiar feeling of rock on his back. Tomorrow he would survey the perimeter. Tomorrow he would look for help. Tomorrow he would plan. 

His quill disappeared and Alexandrite sat, and waited for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly just my way of establishing the universe the idea of this fic. Thank you for reading ;) This will probably update with added oneshots as I feel. I have quite a bit on my plate recently though, and another fic to work on, so we'll see how this goes 
> 
> -HITEL


End file.
